


Found Family

by buzzybees



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, and the bees are cute in this, but not the main focus, jacques is just mentioned, qrow is there for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzybees/pseuds/buzzybees
Summary: Ruby sat next to her, drinking in the sight of the sun setting in the sky. She chanced a glance towards her, but Weiss wasn't looking at her still."Weiss?" Ruby questioned. "Are you okay?" Her voice was light and airy, as if she thought Weiss would run away if she raised it the tiniest bit. But she didn't, and instead, Ruby caught a glimpse of the smile on Weiss' face before she spoke."I've never been better."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 264





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is basically taking place right after V7 CH4, after the missions have been assigned and such. basically, in my mind, after that moment, the party still goes on for a bit and that's when this happens.
> 
> im new here and yes my name is meant for the bees, which i wanted to have them as my first story on here, but i seriously couldn't get this idea out of my head with whiterose so here we are lmao. i've never written rwby fanfic EVER, so if it's not that great, please be merciful. I hope this seems believeable with their characters as well? i've always had trouble with characterisation with fictional ships, so i hope i do an okay job. Anyway, i hope you enjoy the story.

"Hey, kiddo."

Ruby pulled her gaze away from the mission board. She was finding it difficult to contain her excitement, but after laughing over Jaune's choice of mission for about ten minutes, she was able to calm down and really take everything in.

"Hi, Uncle Qrow." She chirped. He threw his arm around her shoulders, the both of them looking over the missions displayed on the board. Everyone else had wandered off once their missions were assigned, but Ruby had stuck around. There was something about looking at these missions that filled her with pride, filled her with a new sense of purpose than before. Seeing everyone's names assigned to something, seeing _her_ name assigned to something- it made her feel like a true Huntress.

"You excited?" Qrow asked, though Ruby suspected he already knew the answer. Still, she nodded vigorously, a low chuckle escaping Qrow's throat at the action. "I can tell. Remember to be careful, kid. Your team still needs someone to make fun of." Ruby sent a playful glare towards him as she pushed his arm off her shoulders, raising her fists in front of her.

"Not if these have anything to say about it!" She punched the air a couple times in response, and Qrow couldn't help but let a lazy smile adorn his lips at his niece. He rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair a little, ignoring her protests and mumbles of "stop!" and "this took hours to do!". 

"Sure, kid." He replied. He glanced around the arena, eyebrow raised as he took note of something. "Speaking of team, aren't there four of you?"

Ruby paused in her attempts at fixing her hair, her eyebrow furrowing in confusion. She looked around- Blake and Yang were sitting at the table where the cake was, sharing a piece and giggling to each other. Ruby smiled fondly at them, before continuing to survey the arena. Team JNR sat in the bleachers, Jaune talking and waving his hands wildly to emphasise whatever he was saying. Ruby guessed he was still complaining about his mission assignment.

The Ace-Ops had left after they took some slices of cake for themselves, mentioning something about a meeting with Ironwood and Winter. Penny had also left- much to Ruby's disappointment- saying she was required to watch for any trouble in Mantle that night. It saddened Ruby to see her friend go- she still had so many questions, so many things she wanted to say to her. That she missed her, that it took _forever_ for her to cope with that night, took countless nights of cold sweats and nightmares, and Weiss or Yang holding her until she was able to fall asleep again. But, Ruby realised that sometimes maybe it's best to leave those talks for a later time, when things weren't so crazy.

Wait.

_Weiss._

Ruby's brows raised in surprise, her inner voice scolding her for not even noticing Weiss had left the arena. Qrow must have noticed his niece's expression, because he laid a hand on her shoulder. She frowned and looked at him.

"Maybe Blake or Yang knows where she went." He offered, before he left her with a squeeze on her shoulder and another lazy smile. She watched him walk through the exit of the arena and turn the corner, his cape swooshing behind him.

Ruby's frown deepened. With heavy footsteps, she shuffled towards the cake table where Blake and Yang sat, the two of them looking through Yang's scroll. Blake's cat ears twitched at the sound of her footsteps approaching, the faunus lifting her gaze up from the scroll. She sent Ruby a soft smile, one that Ruby returned when she stopped on the opposite side of the table. Blake nudged Yang gently, who then snapped her gaze upwards.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha doin'?" She said, a teasing lilt to her voice that neither of them missed. Yang's cheeks flushed with red, and Blake covered her giggle with her hand.

"N-Nothing! What are _you_ doing?" Yang challenged, her hand covering her scroll suspiciously. Ruby glanced at the movement, a laugh bubbling in her throat. She saw how chummy they were getting earlier, when they were taking selfies, trying to be discreet afterwards as they looked through them on their own. Ruby rolled her eyes playfully before remembering what she came over here for.

"Chill out. I don't need to see your couple pictures just yet." Ruby smirked teasingly, both Blake and Yang's faces glowing red as they tried to counteract what she said. She held a hand up to stop them, finally getting to the point. "I just wanted to know if you knew where Weiss went? She's not in the arena." She tagged on a pout at the end of her question, hoping she looked innocent enough that her teasing would go unpunished.

Blake's cat ears flicked the tiniest bit, her head tilting as she thought. Yang, after recovering from the embarrassment, shrugged her shoulders and gestured towards the exit of the arena.

"Probably went out that way. I think she mentioned something about needing some air." Yang uncovered her scroll and swiped left on it, a tiny smile stretching on her lips. Ruby glanced at the scroll, catching a glimpse of black and yellow, and possible lips on a cheek?

"Thanks!" Ruby sent them finger guns, which Blake chuckled at. Yang waved her away, but not without some parting words.

"Don't smooch her too hard, sis. Don't want you to freeze over." Yang joked. Her smirk only fuelled Ruby's embarrassment, but Ruby figured she deserved that one, considering how she teased them. Still, she sputtered and blushed bright red, waving her hands in front of her in defence.

"What?! T-that's not- I wasn't-!" Ruby squeaked and stuttered, before she groaned and began stomping away from them. She heard their laughter behind her, heard the teasing, smooching sounds that Yang was making. But she also heard a smack, and she presumed that Blake hit her in the arm to get her to stop. Ruby will have to thank Blake for that later.

After exiting the Arena, she was met with the cool Atlas air, and she knew that her aura would keep her warm, but she still wrapped her cloak a bit tighter around herself for comfort. The sun was starting to set, and there wasn't that many comfortable places to be sitting around. However, the view was beautiful, and the fresh air was nice. She understood why Weiss wanted to get out of there.

Ruby descended some steps on the outside of the entrance of the arena, flitting her eyes left and right. When she looked to her right, her eyes caught a shimmer of white and blue and red.

Ruby grinned. She trudged along the walkway surrounding the arena, keeping them light as to not startle her partner as she approached her. Though, as Ruby got closer, she realised that Weiss was in her own little world, not paying attention to anything around her. Ruby could use her semblance to plow right into her and she probably wouldn't have noticed until she was sprawled on the floor with Ruby on top of her. Ruby stifled a giggle at the image.

She stopped walking when she reached her, her eyes glued to her profile as Weiss gazed at the setting sun. Ruby fidgeted with her cloak for a minute, her heart rate speeding up at the sight of her- the sight of Weiss completely enraptured with something other than killing a Grimm. Ruby gulped down her nerves before making a move. 

Ruby sat next to her, drinking in the sight of the sun setting in the sky. She chanced a glance towards her, but Weiss wasn't looking at her still.

"Weiss?" Ruby questioned. "Are you okay?" Her voice was light and airy, as if she thought Weiss would run away if she raised it the tiniest bit. But she didn't, and instead, Ruby caught a glimpse of the smile on Weiss' face before she spoke.

"I've never been better."

Ruby blinked, staring at her partner. Weiss seemed to sense her concern, and Ruby wouldn't be surprised if she had a sixth sense for that. They were partners, after all.

Weiss finally tore her gaze away from the hues of pink, orange and purple of the sunset, staring deep into Ruby's eyes.

"I'm okay, Ruby." Weiss' tone suggested for Ruby not to argue, as it usually did- but Ruby knew it was more than that. The gentleness of it, and the soft smile on her face that was reserved for Ruby and Ruby alone, was enough to comfort Ruby without even physical touch. Weiss was always able to do that- she didn't need Weiss to hug her, although it was nice whenever she did, and she didn't need the verbal confirmation of how much Weiss appreciated her. As a leader, as a friend, and possible something more. That smile was enough, and Ruby smiled back with just as much softness.

"Okay." Was all Ruby replied with, and Weiss nodded in acknowledgement before she returned her gaze ahead of them. Ruby bit her bottom lip and chewed on it, questions and statements filling her brain. She wanted to say something, wanted to let Weiss know how awesome she was that day, how amazing it was to see her stand up to her father, how-

"Ruby, your thoughts are very loud."

Ruby jolted out of her thoughts, realising that Weiss was looking at her again. She smiled awkwardly, but thankfully, Weiss didn't point it out. Instead, she rolled her eyes and shifted closer to Ruby, the action sending a flurry of butterflies into Ruby's stomach. She licked her lips and curled more into her cloak.

"Sorry, just thinking about today." She regretted saying the words almost immediately, when Weiss tensed next to her. She was about to apologise, but Weiss shook her head, her shoulders relaxing a minute or two.

"Yeah, today was..." _Awful? Scary? Overwhelming?_ "... Amazing."

Ruby was confused, to say the least.

"Amazing?" She said. "Not the first word I would say, but okay."

Weiss' laugh was so very rare at times, that whenever she _did_ laugh, Ruby tried desperately to commit it to memory. Like right now, when Weiss let out the most melodic sound at her words, one that was contagious to the point that Ruby giggled along with her. Weiss shook her head as she calmed herself down, before she met Ruby's eyes again. Icy blue met silver, and Ruby couldn't help it that her heart stopped for a fraction of a second. She wondered if Weiss felt the same way.

Weiss inhaled slowly, breath puffing out into a cloud at the coldness of the area. 

"It was amazing, Ruby. You should know by now I don't care what my father thinks." Weiss said, almost spitting out the title of "father", an edge to her voice as she said it. "I realised today... That family doesn't have to be blood. Yes, of course I have Winter." Weiss said her sister's name fondly, a glint in her eye. "But sometimes, families need to be found."

Ruby jumped when something cold touched her hand. It was settled between the two girls, and Ruby glanced down when Weiss held onto it, squeezing it. It was warm, and nice, and Ruby never wanted the moment to end.

Weiss reached her other hand up, using two fingers to tap Ruby's chin. She moved the girl's head up to meet her eyes again, that Ruby-Only smile etched on her lips.

"I found mine. Blake, Yang..." She trailed off, Ruby holding her breath as Weiss' thumb caressed her cheek. " _You_." She stated it with so much weight to it, like the gravity of it was too much. Ruby felt a rush of _something_ through her, and she felt her mouth go dry as Weiss continued. "You're all my family, now. And your support is what helped me stand up to my father. So, yeah, today was pretty great for me."

There was several beats of silence after her little speech, and Ruby wasn't entirely sure where to go from there, or what to really say. Weiss didn't seem all that sure either, the smile falling from her lips as she began to pull away. She didn't seem sad, but content enough that she didn't need to smile. Her happiness was able to be felt, and Ruby felt it.

Ruby curled her fingers around Weiss' hand when she tried to pull it away from her. Weiss raised an eyebrow, glancing between their hands and Ruby's face. Ruby focused on her, her eyes absorbing every inch of her face. Her eyes, the scar along her eye, the slight shade of red on her cheeks. Ruby wondered if she was blushing because of her or the cold.

Ruby wasn't sure how she mustered up the courage, she _really_ had no idea, but she began leaning towards her. Weiss didn't move at first, and Ruby panicked slightly when it didn't seem like Weiss was getting the hint. But after a beat, Weiss gave her the opening she wanted, gave her the permission she was looking for when she leaned the tiniest bit in.

It lasted for a mere five seconds, but it was the longest five seconds of Ruby's entire life. She's used her silver eyes to turn Grimm to stone, gone up against terrifying sea Grimm and a large mech piloted by a crazy old lady, lost friends and so much else, but nothing could have prepared her for the rush of emotions that would fill her when Weiss' soft pink lips pressed against her own.

They didn't move their lips very much at first, and Ruby quite honestly wasn't entirely sure how to proceed with it, seeing as this was her first ever kiss. But Weiss seemed to understand, caught on to how nervous she really was. So she cupped Ruby's cheek, her soft fingers dancing on her cheekbone as she tilted her head, giving them a better angle as their lips slotted together smoothly. Ruby hummed in content, her stomach warm and fuzzy and heart pounding in glee. Weiss smiled against her lips, and it became difficult to keep the kiss going after that, because Ruby began to smile too.

They pulled away from each other, and Ruby half expected for Weiss to wave it away, for her to brush it off and call her a dolt for even doing it.

Ruby was pleasantly surprised when Weiss left a gentle kiss on her blushing cheek, before finally pulling herself completely away from her. She grasped Ruby's hand and moved her eyes to look at the receding sunlight, the stars beginning to pepper the sky as night fell upon them. Ruby saw the ghost of a smile on her face, and she smiled softly in response.

"You're my family too, Weiss." Ruby whispered, afraid to break the atmosphere they had created. Weiss spared her a glance, before she rolled her eyes playfully, shoving Ruby's shoulder.

"Shut up, you dolt. Let's go back inside. Probably almost time to go." Weiss said, standing up and pulling Ruby with her. Most people would have been offended by such a response, but Ruby knew her partner. She knew that behind every "dunce", behind every "dolt", behind every eye roll there was love there.

Love, respect and trust. And Ruby knew this for a fact.

Because she felt it too. 


End file.
